Long Season (song)
Long Season is a song written by Shinji Sato for Fishmans' sixth album, Long Season. It is the only song on the album. The piece is heavily based on a song from their previous single, Season. It is typically divided into five parts: the first establishes the main theme, the second is a variation, the third is a breakdown, the fourth is a departure, the fifth is a climax and resolution. The song is the longest composition the group has created, usually totaling at least 35 minutes in length. Appears on * Long Season - Track 1. Original recording of song. (35:15) * 98.12.28 男達の別れ - Song 14. (41:31) * Long Season '96~7 - 96.12.26 Akasaka Blitz - Song 12. (40:04) Known performances * November 29, 1996 @Shinjuku Liquid Room * December 26, 1996 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 12. (40:04) * May 31, 1997 @Kobe Chicken George * June 7, 1997 @Hibiya Outdoor Music Hall * July 4, 1997 @Shibuya Club Quattro - Song 1. This is the original version of the remix found on Seasons (Life). * August 24, 1997 @Akasaka Blitz * December 17, 1998 @Nagoya Diamond Hall * December 27, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 14. (41:29) * December 28, 1998 @Akasaka Blitz - Song 14. (41:31) Long Season performed at this concert would be the last song Shinji Sato would perform before his death three months later. * 05.11.22 LONG SEASON Live @Shibuya-AX/November 22, 2005 @Shibuya-AX - Song 22. (37:24) This would be the same concert The Long Season Revue was filmed at, however for whatever reason this performance of Long Season is absent from the DVD release. Stylistic Differences General * UA's vocal section in part 2 is typically replaced with a guitar solo * Part 3 is often altered entirely 98.12.28 男達の別れ * Sample of children's choir is added on part 1 * Guitar in part 4 is removed * The band chants "Get round in the season" on part 4 repeatedly * A new section is added that bridges Part 4 & 5 Long Season '96~7 - 96.12.26 Akasaka Blitz * Part 3 features a collaboration with Asa-Chang Remixes * Seasons (Life) - Song 3. (10:18) Title: Long Season (Live@渋谷Club Quattro '97.7.4) Music Video Titled "Long Season The Video (Quiet Version)". Found on In Space Shower TV Episode.2. Lyrics Japanese 静かに 夕暮れ時を二人で走ってゆく 風を呼んで 君を呼んで 東京の街のスミからスミまで 僕ら半分 夢の中 バックミラーから落っこちて行くのは うれしいような さみしいような 風邪薬でやられちまったみたいな そんな そんな 気分で 走ってる 走ってる 走ってる 走ってる くちずさむ歌はなんだい? 思い出すことはなんだい? 忙しくて 会えないねえ だんだん暑くなってくよ こんな季節を遊びたい 君をそばにおいて 風を呼んで 風を呼んで 君をそばに呼んで 季節の中を走りぬけて もうすぐ秋だね GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON 夕暮れ時を二人で走ってゆく 風を呼んで 君を呼んで 東京の街のスミからスミまで 僕ら半分　夢の中 夢の中… GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON GET ROUND IN THE SEASON English (literal) The two of us driving at dusk Calling the wind Calling you From one end of the city of Tokyo to the other We were half way in a dream What is that humming song? What do you remember? Watching the sunset in the rearview mirror Feeling happy, feeling lonely Seems I've been messed up by my cold medicine Like that, in that kind of mood Driving, Driving, Driving, Driving What is that humming song? What do you remember? Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season The two of us driving at dusk Calling the wind Calling you From one end of the city of Tokyo to the other We were half way in a dream Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season English (stylized) At dusk we drove Calling the wind, and calling you We ran from one end of Tokyo to the other Halfway dreaming What is that song you are humming? What comes to mind? Watching the sunset in the rearview mirror Feeling kinda happy, feeling kinda lonely Seems like I've been done in by my cold medicine And like that, like that, I'm… I'm driving, driving, driving, driving… What is that song you are humming? What comes to mind? Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season At dusk we drove Calling the wind, and calling you We ran from one end of Tokyo to the other Halfway dreaming Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the season Get round in the seasonCategory:Songs